Antithesis
by Clemenmore
Summary: IT been 8 years since the two saw each other. Once they see each other again  it spurs some unforseen emotions and thoughts. KIGO all the way
1. All Grown Up

This is a Kigo.

**Okay Readers I want to get one thing strait. This entire fic is in chronological order, but the chapters dont start where I left off. Do not think that everthign will be explained. This is just how I am writing it.**

**This fic is just kind of blips in both Kim and Shego's lives that push them closer together. BLIPS.**

**So if you get confused or something and its not because of a typo, it was on purpose.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So how is it? Did you like the food?" Ron Stoppable asked. Eight years had passed since high school and the young man had grown to be a physically matured adult. His hair was a bit shaggier and he had a decent amount of stubble on his chin and face. His face was still boyish though. He went off to a cooking school, though he did not want to go, his best friend sitting across from him convinced him other wise. And now he owned his very own restaurant. He would always have his friends sample new dishes for him because who was more honest with him then his friends?<p>

Kim Possible sat across from him dabbing at her lips with a white paper napkin. Over the pass eight years she had developed as a woman and crime fighter. Soloing missions since Ron had gone off to school had helped Kim mature a lot. She went to school and got a degree in criminal justice. The red head also picked up a degree in travel for the heck of it. She will soon be starting a career with Global Justice, working directly for the lady in charge. Dr. Betty Director has been grooming her for years.

"Well it wasn't that bad. . ."

"It wasn't that bad? Come on KP! I need some really criticism here! How can I feed it to my customers if not even my best friend will give me an honest opinion!" Ron griped loudly, Waving his arms up in the air. Kim half expected Rufus to appear onto the table but she knew better than that, now.

Rufus had died about 4 years back. Ron really never recovered from the loss. Even named the restaurant after the small guy. Some one stupidly made the mistake of suggesting he got a new one. You just can't replace THE naked mole rat. No one could. He held a special place in Ron's heart and pocket. Its not like they stopped talking about the small guy. He was brought up a lot actually. But it's still a sad loss.

"Fine. You want my honest opinion?"

Ron stared back into her olive green eyes.

"Yes."

"It tasted okay. But it's a very intimidating meal. I felt like it almost dared me to even try to consume it." I had stated.

"What? Well that's good! Its not called the Nine Column Burrito Godzilla Tokyo Attack Supreme for nothing!" Yes is was basically nine 8 inch burritos stood up on a base of sushi rolls with blacken alligator filling anything in between the nine columns of tex-mex horror. Then Ron Man's secret recipe queso was poured over the top of that with one fork impaled in the very center of the mountain of cheese. The Japanese chef said that only a demon such as Ron Stoppables stomach, could truly savor the meal. Oh yeah forgot the slap yo'momma seasoning sprinkled on top of the cheese. It came with a side of wasabi, pickled ginger. Needs to come with a bucket too.

"Ron. What makes you think I could finish that? I could hardly chip at it." I complained. He then shot me some kind of "don't pull that bull shit with me" kind of expression.

"You're Kim Possible! You can do anything!" He quoted. I glared at his stupid expression.

"If I want to. I most certainly don't want to finish this." Then he sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Oh no I already see whats happening.

"That's a really shame that Kim Possible is scarred to even finish some meal. What a chicken. Maybe its because there is chicken in the burritos she wont eat the Nine Column Burrito Godzilla Tokyo Attack Supreme. It would be cannibalism."

Oh you bastard. But I won't fall for that! I am a grown woman! I can easily just walk away!

"That will so not work this time. And anyways you said it wouldn't take me to long. I am late for my meeting." I got up and began to walk away. Ron started yelling crazy stuff at me though. He was right behind me though. Ear damage much?

"Kim! You're just running away from the inevitable. Sooner or later you will have to face this trial! If you don't I will be lost!"

Though I was trying to ignore him and act stern I couldn't hide the smile on my face. The moment I got past the hostess stand my whole body starting sending the message "DANGER" to my brain.

* * *

><p>What a fucking dreadful day. It was gloomy outside and I find myself walking into some Random restaurant in downtown Middleton. Place was called Rufus's. That name struck familiar with me but I played the feeling down. I am sure I have met plenty of Rufus's in my career. Oh well. Its not a bad place. Sort of has a New York feel to it. The host was cute too. Which is always a bonus. Why people hire ugly chicks to greet you at the door is beyond me. She tells me to wait a moment while they set up my booth. I grab a near by menu and flip through it.<p>

'Appetizers:

Buffalo Wing's of the Phoenix… Fried Pickles… Gator Bait? Kamikaze macaroni balls?

Nacho Cow Tongue?

"what the fuck is this shit?" I mumbled to myself. Never in my life have I read such a strange menu. At the bottom on one of the pages was a pink . . .

" . . Naked mole rat?"

Every hair stood up on my body. That was a forgotten sensation. I hear a familiar whine not to far away. I should not have turned around to see her but I did. Kim Possible all grown up. Damn she has filled out.

Firs thing that came to mind was run/hide. Now I did look around to see if I could find somewhere to hide. Damnit all there was to hide behind was the podium and I am going to get seen anyways lets not look totally stupid in front of an old adversary.

And just like that I was face to face with her. My hands instantly clenched and lit up.

She too flinched a great deal. I could feel the tension in the room stabbing at me with every heart beat. My hands were clammy though they were obviously on fire.

Why am I so damn nervous?

"SHEGO!" wait to be a champ, Stoppable, and break the ice.

We both just stood there staring at each other. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. We were both breath heavily. The energy I am feeling I am feeling from her felt like static electricity.

"I didn't know you were in town. . ." She stated and then shifted to a seemingly more comfortable stance. I obliged the same. I could see her muscles flexing slightly.

"Yeah…" good response idiot. I suppose after a few years of constantly hurting each other our bodies just are compelled to violence upon the other. I could almost feel my body pulling itself closer to her. The room felt like it was humming.

We both stood there for a long moment quivering with repressed energy. Man I just want to hit her. It was nothing personal. I just really felt like touching her. It has been to damn long. Its almost like my body craved the contact. Now that was a strange thought.

"Are you two okay?" Ron asked.

* * *

><p>What the heck should I say? I wish I knew Shego was going to miraculously appear in my life, this morning. I would have cleaned up better. Did I get any of that Godzilla pillar thing on me with out noticing? Crap! This is so the drama.<p>

"Last I heard you were in prison…" I covered my dumb mouth instantly then flushed a loved shade of pink. Why would anyone say that? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Oh my gosh, Shego, I am so sorry. I didn't-"Shego bursted out into laughter. It was strange hearing that laugh again. It sounds so much richer. It felt richer too. The sound was almost hypnotizing. What was I about to say?

"You would say that, Kimmie." I felt hot lava drip down mine spine. Remember breath.

Where has she been in the last 8 years? I suddenly felt a great longing to know what she has been doing with out me interrupting her. My dormant curiosity of this woman spiked back into existence.

"Its funny how things work sometimes. Break a few arms and boom! No more jail!"

Shego chuckled darkly. I was not really listening to her. Thinking about the 8 years I haven't been able to participate in Shego's life at all, had me distracted.

"How old are you by now, Princess?" Shego purred from 7 feet away. It almost felt like a whisper into my ear. Sheesh I need to calm down. It's only Shego. . . It's Shego…

"I am 26." And totally legal now Shego.

* * *

><p>I already know her age… Just wanted to fill in the awkward bubble.<p>

"I am 26." And totally legal now… not that it matters much to me.

I felt the awkwardness coming back. Quick thinking.

"But seriously. I cracked a deal with ol' Cyclops. Got out of jail free." I stated proudly. I wasn't in jail very long. Maybe year. I have been doing . . . mercenary business for the big DD. A lot of the operations were so hush-hush that I got in some bad situations. It was not easy staying so under the radar when you're green.

Kim smiled knowingly at me.

"Some trade off that had to be."

"It wasn't that big of a trade."

I spied the hostess looking at me. Looks like its time for me to actual eat at this food circus. Its fine I kind of welcome the interruption.

"Well Kim. I got to go eat. See you around." I said and I motion a wave.

"Yeah Shego I will see you around." I turned to walk away when she called my attention.

"And Shego?"

"Yes?"

"You look good."

I nod smirks at her compliment. A nodded a good bye.

You don't look to bad yourself Princess.

* * *

><p>AN

So yeah i am epically avoiding Counter Act + Obstacles. I have no excuse aside from my total lack of interest on both stories right now. Counter Act will get cleaned up and done i swear it, but not until my muse decides it ready too. Obstacles I dont even know where I was going with it but I will go back to it. No worries. Also if any one remembers Espionage in Paris, I am going to redo that entirely. ( iaccidently deleted every fil relating to it on my computer and on here in a blind 3 in the morning rage.)

So I hope you guys enjoyed this. Onto to chapter two.


	2. Comrades

It was a lovely day outside, truly.

The sun was hanging comfortably up in the ever yawning pastel blue sky. Everything was bursting with vibrant life. The air was as sweet as a warm hug from a lover. The beating world was robust with life. It was one of those perfect days. The kind that seduced you into leaving your house. More people were outside and the atmosphere was simply social.

These were the kind of days one would just burst out into song.

But this red head is so not going too.

This red head can only look out of the windows of her car to observing the lovely day living around her. All this red head could do was glare at the road ahead of her fully aware of missing out on such a nice day and few more nice days to come. I shouldn't have looked at that the weather forecast for the rest of the week. I am going to miss out on all of it. And on that thought I gripped the steering wheel tighter.

This is such bullshit.

I spied a street sign and merged into the other lane. I turned on the street when my phone rang. Keeping my eyes on the road my hand sporadically patted the passenger seat looking for the device. After what felt like 2 minutes of trying to find the thing I figured out it was on the floor. I made a quick dive at it and got it before any wrecks happened.

I fumbled with it trying to click the call button.

"Hi!" I squeaked over the phone.

"Hi, Kimmie, I was just checking to see if you got there in good shape." My mother spoke over the phone. I smiled.

"No I haven't gotten there yet. I will be there soon enough though. So no worries."

"I cant believe I wont see you for 4 months." Mom said a little defectively.

Oh not this again.

"Mom… Come one don't get upset. I haven't lived at home since I was 19. You shouldn't be so choked up."

I am 26. She really needs to get over this empty nest thing.

"But Kim! You're father and I could always visit and vise verse. This is totally different! What if you get hurt?"

"Mom. I have been saving the world from kung fu fighting monkeys, giant robots, mind control, ninjas, aliens, and other various life threatening dilemmas. I think I will be fine while I am away." I bit my tongue before I got a little to far saying things like 'I am not a child' or 'you didnt seem to care when I did dangerous things back in highschool'. Yeah. don't need to say anything like that.

"Well just remember that your father and I love you very much."

"It's okay, Mom."

"We are so proud of you, honey." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. Honestly.

"Mom, I will talk to you later. I am about to go."

"Alright…"

I turned my phone off. It's not like I will be using it anytime soon. It's going to be taken away like any other technological item on me.

I finally reached my destination. Global Justice Middleton Headquarters. The drive wasn't to long but the trip was reluctant. Damn that Betty Director. Making me do this stupid task.

Once the car was parked, I sent a message to Wade to drive my car back home while I am away. The building was so bland looking on the outside. Just red bricks and tinted windows. I took my time walking to the front doors of the facility. I really didn't want to go to the training camp for new Global Justice agents.

* * *

><p>Damn that woman. I can't believe I have to do this. I understand that she wants me to have the same exact training as everyone else I will be working with. This is even easier then a freaking cake walk. I don't even know what I would call it but this training is not difficult. Its almost like I am taking a crash course in less than everything I have ever done in my career as a vigilante again crime on any level.<p>

Sky diving, shooting, swimming, running, obstacle courses, small missions. The whole team work building thing is all fun but I am better then this. I know more than this. The experience I have accumulated over the past 11 or so years has ruined me for this. The other trainees like me but they are distant. They look at me as Kim Possible world savior and crime fighter. Not Kim Possible, trainee also. I am up on a pedestal for my experience. I mean I can't do a team exorcise with out taking the lead entirely. Its just instinct for me. That's my place. Leader. So these guys aren't getting the proper training and I am wasting my time. I mean the boss's plans didn't work. I am only further distancing myself away from these people. Some of them just act like I am totally unreal.

Seriously, is to wrong and unnatural for a girl to be able to do things that seem spectacular. I can do anything if I put my mind to it. Most people could to if they really tried. Sheesh.

* * *

><p>Ugh I have completed one month of this bullshit. One Month out of four. I am twenty five percent of the way over with this. I am going to go insane There is nothing challenging around. The instructors tried to treat me equally like the others, so that they do not feel wronged or have any other weird feelings on being treated differently then me. Oh well.<p>

I look up at the bottom of the bunk above me.

"Conley." I addressed the woman resting above my bunk, in hers.

Her name was Hannah Conley. She was tan but had long gold hair and big caramel eyes. She had eye lashes any girl would kill for. She grew up somewhere in North Carolina. I don't remember all details. Our first ever conversation was more of a hero worship session. It was really awkward. I think she eventually got the stars out of her eyes. She doesn't get as flustered around me as much, which is nice. Maybe just maybe she is starting to realize I bleed just like bleed too.

The blonde girl popped her head over the edge and looked down at me curiously.

"You rang Miss Possible?" She really is a sweet girl but I had to with hold the scoff tickling at the back of my throat.

"Umm…yeah. Do you know whene our next class is?"

The girls caramel gold eyes looked up in a thoughtful manner, her long curly gold hair dangling from her head. I waited for an answer. She rolled over and out of my view. I could hear the beg springs creaking with her every movement.

"The clock on the other side of the room tells me we have about another half hour before we have to show up for assembly." She rolled over to peak her head over the bed to look at me. She had a bubbly smile. Really she is quite lovely and only 21.

"I believe it is going to be a self defense training class." She said with holding back a smile. Hannah, this dear in the bunk above me, has been wanting to learn how to do martial arts for years. She was modest enough to tell me that I inspired her to be more then just some puny girl. She really annoys me sometimes, but when you are stuck with someone for a long period of time and you are a social creature by nature you easily become fond of them. I just can't find in myself to be mean to her. She is so nice. Its almost like she is filling a little sister role for me…. She would be the same age as the twins…

"Alright that's all I wanted to know."

Great I am going to spar today if you can call it that. Really… You would think they would have given me more of a challenge. Just one day at a time and soon enough Doctor Director will be pleased and I can start actually doing my job. I mean I am trying to think as humble as I can be but seriously. I am Kim Possible and I need to have the game level upped to hardcore if I am going to get anything from wasting my time.

I need people like Monkey Fist, whose martial arts excel way more than mine.

Thinking about it Monkey Fist would be a terrible sparing partner. The man was in it to win it. There was no sparing with him. You were an obstacle that needed crossing. Now Shego, she was fun to fight… She was actually normal for compared to most of the bozos she found herself around.

I wonder what she has been up to. Maybe if I play my cards right Dr. Director will leak some info on the ex-hero and thief. After all last I had heard, from the direct source, Shego cracked a cush deal with her. Maybe I will get to work with her on projects and missions once I am finally settled into the whole GJ scene.

Energy rushed through me at the thought.

I spent the next half hour laying my bed, of in Kimmie Land with me and Shego duking it out or saving the day together.

I miss the challenge.

When I see all the girls clearing out of the barracks, it was determined that it was time for sparing. Getting up I observed Conley standing at the end of the bunk waiting on me. I didn't outwardly twitch but that doesn't mean I did not. So me and my blonde buddy walked over to the Gymansium. This place was basically the size of a ware house times two, above ground. It was where the over all obstacles, combat, and fake missions were held and practiced. My class was beginning to gather around the large matted area of the Gymnasium.

"Alight everyone pair off we are going to be practicing legs sweeps and throws today."

The hand to hand combat instructor announced. He was wearing a sweat suit. The man was calling role off the clip board in his hand. This takes me back to high school. How lame. I look over at the group repelling from the ceiling. Way more fun then this.

"Miss Possible." My eyes latch onto the instructor. He, still looking down at the clip board, pointed off into the direction of a large door that lead out of the Gymnasium and out onto the airfield.

"There is someone here to see you. Get out." I did not with hold that sneer. He wasn't looking anyways. Every eye in my class was on me. I walked away. Special treatment made things awkward.

I stepped out onto concrete.

It was very hot outside but it didn't matter to much to me. The open space and endless sky was kind of weird. Walking a little further out I saw no one. I simply decided that they would just have to come find me for I had a moment to bask in the freedom of the outside world.

We ran inside and stayed inside most of the time and when we did go outside it was for maybe a minute or so going from building to building. Soon enough we will have to go through survival training but I will readily go along with it.

Being out here alone kind of made me nervous or anxious. A forest was not to far away. There didn't seem to be anyone around, but I of course knew better than that. Making a break for it was so tempting. Being in a box for month makes thinking about the outside world feel like a dream.

Out of no where a splash of green slapped the ground next to me almost licking at my boot and ankle. I look up and then instinctive dodge the rain of green energy from above.

To a duck and roll I turn into a halt. Where the fuck did that foot come from-

The tip of Shego's foot clip the bottom of my chin and I bit my lip. Next thing I know a pair of CLAWED hands grip me by my shoulders, clenching tight enough to break skin. I was in total vertigo as I flew over at least a minimum15 ft of concrete. Instincts caught me before my brain did. I stick the landing and caught my self with a few acrobatics but I lost a bit of control and back pedaled till I landed on my ass.

"Nice landing Princess but it will need a little work!" The attacker called.

"What are you doing here, Shego?"

"Why, Kimmie, I thought you were told? I am your new coach on everything till I am done making the next 3 months a living a hell."

And a living hell it was.

* * *

><p>AN

Excuse time!

Graduation.

End of excuse time. -.-

more is soon to come in a week or so. Going to A-kon 22 this weekend and I wont be able to function artistically for abit after that. Hell i wont even think about this story till next monday most likely.

Reviews of all kinds are welcomed. pm me if you want i dont care.


	3. Coffee Grounds

Hey readers! I am back! sorry for the wait. Been Busy.

Edited by **dmnchld1029**

I hope you guys like it ;)

* * *

><p>Shego's POV<p>

What a train wreck…

It's all so ironic… or karmic.

I looked over at the GJ Infirmary door. What a mess this mission turned out to be. Leadership positions are for tools. 7 out of 8 dead, and that included me.

Sure it's the best place to be when everything is going A-Okay. People patting you on the back. Shaking your hand. Getting plaques and statues and all that jazz. It's the tasty cheesecake of Success, my friend. But then there is the nasty other side of leadership you don't see the deformed face of till you're looking it straight in the eye. The double edged sword of Responsibility.

If anything goes wrong it's your job to find a solution or go down with the ship. You and only you. One thing goes wrong and things can go boom in a matter of heartbeats. Everyone looks to the leader for help. You got to keep it together for them all if not for yourself. So when all shit hits the fan, it's up to you to play the messiah card and cure everything. But if no one likes the decision you made then it's all your fault. Your rep is besmirched forever and ever. No living it down. There is just trying to make up for your mistake or just giving up.

One problem with being gifted with super human abilities. They always makes you the boss lady. I got the bang and boom so why not have me, Shego, ex-superhero and ex-villain, lead a team into a suicide mission? And no one told me this.

I have been around for awhile… Dear god I sound old…

But no. I have been doing this stuff for years. I have been a part of many successes and failures.

This is one of those failure I won't forget. No one else will either. It was a freakin blood bath and of course the woman with super powers survives. How con-freakin-veniant.

Coffee. I need coffee.

I swear to God I turned almost everything upside down looking for a machine or something. And if it was already upside down, well I turned it right side up. Then I retraced my steps.

The Global Justice Nevada HQ was in a state of chaos and I couldn't find my damn coffee. I entered a lounge room. There were a few distraught officers there. Each and every one of them jumped at the sound of my entrance. Good training.

I ignored them and went for the coffee machine, winking at me from across the room. Tease.

The only things that could be heard in the room were the shallow breaths from the other occupants and my tinkering with this 15th century coffee machine. What the hell!

Suddenly every hair on my body snapped to attention. There is someone behind me. Turning my head only slightly I discover there is in fact someone standing 2 feet away from me.

It's one of the officers. And he does not look friendly. I don't like not-friendly people. They make me feel threatened. And when I feel threatened I am not the nicest bitch around. Especially if she feels sandwiched between a wall and a lumberjack.

"Can I help you?" I drawled, arching an eyebrow quite beautifully. I turned my body just right so that he can see one hand but not the other. This guy bristled up nice and quick. The eyebrow. It works every time. It's like speaking Spanish and rolling your "R's". Using the eyebrow makes your sarcasm so much better.

"No? Well then if you will please quit breathing on me? You're going to dry my skin out." I scoff. I feel my adrenaline spike and oddly the possibility of confrontation is making me nervous.

The subordinate was still standing there though. Flip the switch to full bitch.

"Excuse me um…" I glanced at his chest for a name tag. It's Polish… I am winging it.

"...Lackey. Did I not just tell you to buzz off or are you just stupid?" I glared up at this extremely large man. He wasn't stupid apparently because he caught on to what I was saying instantly.

"What the hell is your problem, Shego!" Man if that didn't sound wrong coming out of a complete stranger's mouth I don't know what does. And the informality! I don't know this guy at all. I mean I know I am kind of a big shot around GJ but… well I don't go by any other titles… BUT STILL! I don't know this chump who, by the way, is starting to piss me off.

"Little boy, I recommend you evacuate this room. I don't appreciate your attitude." I continue, trying to stay as cool-headed as possible. The man stood there just glaring down at me. He wasn't bad looking but very young. I see a glint of fire in his eyes.

He roared, "Seven of our own are dead tonight! How can you just stand there and act like nothing happened!"

I frown at his outburst. If my eyebrow could go any higher…

Though it was difficult to see around the man, I noticed two more of the people in the room have stood and were not too far away, glaring at me. Seriously boys?

"Yeah! And you were the one who led them to their deaths!" yelled one of the others. Tall, black man with a shaved head. So intimidating.

"Yeah well shit happens. It part of the job! Grow the fuck up," I growled, crossing my arms. The urge to teach these nobodies a lesson in respect is starting to tempt my violence-crazed body.

"How can you say that?"

"You are such a bitch! How do you live with that mindset!"

And so the insults flew. I mostly tuned them out or just replied with snarky one-liners.

I have become more . . . "tolerable" of most insults. Just don't like exhausting myself on things like that anymore. Oh man. That makes me feel… old. I grimaced at the thought but stored it away for later brooding. Luckily, one of the boys decided to catch my attention. The one insult I can never tolerate was the blurted at me so pathetically.

"You know what, fuck this. Come on guys. There is no point in wasting our breath on this jaded sociopath. I don't think anyone could get struck by a comet can be all-around 'Okay'. I mean look at her. She is green. It's definitely not natural," one of the guys I did see stated calmly.

Of course I reacted perfectly. It was instantaneous.

Throwing my hand back, I gripped the table behind me and slammed it against the wall with added explosion. The light flickered in the room due to the impacted. My hands were a-glow with pulsating green plasma. My pulse was racing; I know I just did a no-no. Too late now. Might as well follow up the power trip with a threat.

All the men had hit the deck. Bad reaction. They should have jumped back and prepared to fight. Weaklings.

"Who said that?" I growled. I knew who said it but suspense is truly agonizing when your life might be in the hands of an ex-villain like me. Three men looked up but the one who actually pissed me off was still cowering face down on the floor.

I prowled over to him. A splintered table leg sat very close. On-spot inspiration. I kicked the thing point blank at the guy. He squeaked so powerfully. I glared down at him. All the men in the room watched with anticipation. Wondering what the hell I was going to do to this oh so poor sap. I yanked him up by his collar. He somehow lost his spine in the commotion because this boy doesn't seem to want to stand on his own two feet… I glared into his cowering eyes. Leaning forward I held the man close to me and pressed my mouth close to his ear. I would laugh if I wasn't trying to be so damn intimidating. Villainy so paid off.

I held my breath for a long moment. I am sure this guy's stomach was tying itself into knots as he sweats like a filthy fucking pig.

"I think you were the one who said that… oh so disfavoring... statement" I took a shallow breath in through my nose slowly, watching the man begin to try to even speak.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson of life in this field of business." The man sucked in his breath. I grabbed man with a tight grip and held him up of his feet.

"Listen up you assholes." If all eyes weren't on me already, the sinister tone of my voice had to catch their attention. My hands exploded with green energy causing the man in my creep to cry out. He then began to silently cry.

"Let this be a lesson for all of you. Pay attention." I jerked my whole body into a spin and tossed the man through the opposite wall.

I whipped around at the other three. Hands blazing with fury.

"Don't- FUCK WITH THE VERY PISSED OFF SUPER POWERED BITCH WITH THE GREEN SKIN!"

* * *

><p>"Really Shego? You put four of our men in the infirmary." Dr. D growled after looking up from her paperwork.<p>

"What can I say? I just felt the need to show the boys a thing or two on how to pick your fights."

I shrugged. Really, it shouldn't be a big deal. It's only because Big Bad Shego did it. Everything is always my fault.

"Shego. Come on. You know the rules here. After 8 years you can't seriously be trying to excuse yourself." Cyclops chastised me. I rolled my eyes quite dramatically. We have been through this before.

"Well now you know not to hire an ex-villain to do your dirty work. I mean yes it is dirty work and I do it oh so well but don't expect me to act like Kim Possible. I know my worth and expect others to respect that."

"Shego." Betty growled low. Oh here it comes again. She honestly thinks she is so scary.

"Betty." I sneered.

"I could throw you back into incarceration anytime I want."

Broke record, this one.

"But the who would have to clean up your messes, Betty? Seriously Kim Possible and I are your aces. We make you look good and do the job better than anyone else. I dare you to throw me back into the slammer."

Tension hung about the room thickly. Honestly I hope she doesn't call my bluff for calling hers. I really don't want to go back to jail. It's been too long. I am not afraid to kiss ass to get what I want.

Betty leaned forward on her deck and began massaging her temple.

"Shego… Why do you have to make things so difficult for me?" she asked me sounding completely exhausted.

I didn't answer immediately. It felt kind of like a very personal question. Though Betty and I aren't the best of pals, I like to think we have a great tolerance and respect for one another. I work hard and try to do my best to complete my job as economically as possible. Sometimes it just doesn't work out right. Like what happened earlier today, before the hospitalizing of four hapless oafs. Though I am prone to violence and other types of chaos, I was never a murderer. A life wrecker, maybe, but not a murderer. I don't enjoy thinking about how many people have died because of me. Things never go according to plan, that much I know. Believe me when I say I know that when some dies under my watch, it isn't entirely my fault. But it sure as hell feels like it was. I would never just let someone die. I have made plenty of mistakes in my life and every day of my life has been a constant reminder of my regrets. Nobody really trusts me here. They look at what I have done or have failed at. Not many people have died under my command but the ones who did are just more reasons to hate me.

All in all, I feel like a total shit head.

"I … don't know, Betty," is my weak reply. I just want go get a nice warm, comforting cup of coffee. And just get lost in it. Betty yet again sighed.

"This whole day has been a mess…"

"I wasn't briefed on the new security system Hench has been selling… If I had known, this wouldn't have ever happened." I admit quietly. The room seemed so much darker. Betty looked up at me and shuffled through some papers.

"No no, Shego, I don't want you taking the blame for this. Our intel was pretty bad. I guess we need to send in some more digital moles to check their systems for information. You did as much as you could," the woman says to me.

Well it feels good that she isn't actually really pissed off or disappointed in me over the real problem at hand. All those young people. I am sure to have nightmares over this shit. Villainy has taken a turn for the worse. With technology getting better and better… the world is just getting darker and darker. Witnessing my squad getting sliced to bits by a laser system is one of the most unreal sights I have ever seen. I really think I went into shock and I am gonna wake up tomorrow and go into cardiac arrest. Seriously. I know I am gonna be more screwed up because of this. Something else to get touchy over. Fuck I need coffee.

I leaned back and the chair I was sitting in groaned.

"What a cluster fuck this is." Betty sighed.

"Amen to that, sister." I mumbled in response.

The room grew silent as we both kind of hung in our own version of self-hate. It was kind of pitiful. Two grown (and very powerful) woman sulking in a dark room together. It was getting on my nerves. Too much time in silence allows me too much time to brood.

"Betty, I have been meaning to ask you…"

"Whats that, Shego?" Cyclops grunted in response.

"Could you maybe put me on solo missions from now on. I mean if it's absolutely dire for me to be part of a team, then sure. But I would be eternally grateful if you just let me do my own thing." I sighed.

Betty sat up at her desk and looked at me with no expression. She leaned back in her chair and looked at me thoughtfully.

"Alright Shego… I'll think about it."

"Thanks, Bets. I think I will be going now, if that's cool with you." I hesitate to get out of my chair. She nods at me and dismissed me with a gently flick of her hand towards to door.

* * *

><p>Looking at my cell phone I saw how late it was. Paper work sucks.<p>

Glares from everyone sucks.

Today sucks.

Being without coffee sucks.

A part of me wonders if someone is running around headquarters, purposely disposing of all the coffee to punish me for the events earlier today. Honestly wouldn't be surprised. I would have been a smoker if it didn't ruin my physical beauty.

I stand up from my desk in my oh so wonderfully private office. I collect some folders from my desk and put them in a briefcase. Upon finding my keys I was ready to split. Betty mercifully gave me a week off if I completed all my paper work. And look! I did.

White, sandy beaches and margaritas, here I come.

I hope that she considers my proposal. Team missions just stress me out. I feel like everything I do is being judged and questioned. If I went to just doing solo stuff I should be fine. It would be like the old days when I used to go steal stuff all alone. I felt totally in control. It was a challenge for myself.

Stepping out of my office I walked past the janitor sweeping the floors. The man completely ignored me, which felt kind of nice.

I stood in front of the elevator for a good minute. Too drained to care that it took a good 5 minutes open. From the large window next to me I could see downtown Upperton. If it were [for hypotheticals] daylight I would be able to spot my new favorite restaurant from here. That Stoppable makes a mean chimichanga. The Upperton Skyline reminded me sometimes of Go City. Though this pales in comparison to my home city.

The moment the door dinged open I saw something I hadn't seen in two months.

I locked eyes with her and I felt the smirk splattering across my face. Force of habit.

"Hey there, Princess."

Kim smiled up at me and stepped aside to let me have some elbow room. We were both dressed for cool weather. She had a scarf wrapped up cutely around her neck and mouth.

"Hi, Shego." was the warm reply. Her eyes were smiling.

We were on the 31st floor so we had a ways to go. An unwanted silence slipped between us both. She looked like she wanted to say something but was waiting for me to go first. She was looking at me from the corner of her eye occasionally.

"So, Kimmie, what are you doing here so late? It would seem to be past your bed time." I spoke to her. I know she is 27 but I still like to make fun of her being a kid.

"I had to do some paper work for Betty. She decided to leave earlier today. Very unusual."

"Hmm. I guess this morning really got to her. We usually don't have casualties like that one small party." I stated. Poor Betty. Never having kids of her own, this has to be like her family.

"Yeah, I am sorry to hear about what happened. That was just bad information." She commented with irritation. I looked over at the young woman.

"So Betty told you, huh?"

"Yeah. I think it's real low how everyone is putting the blame on you." She growled crossing her arms. For some reason a part of me really appreciated her being on my side. It was actually pretty damn touching. Its good to have someone as well respected as Kim Possible to have your back, as much as I hate to admit it.

"That's pretty nice of you, Kim, but that's just how things around here. I get blamed for a lot of things that I have no control over. It's kind of always been that way. It's easier to blame the bad guy." I shrugged. Before I know it, Kim is holding my shoulder and turning me to look at her. Kimmie wore a pretty mean frown but her eyes held no cruelty.

"Don't say that, Shego. Really, I thought you would, I don't know, put up a better fight against all these jerks," the redheaded pleaded at me. I tried to smile at her, I really did.

"Already did and I got in trouble for that…" Her expression was confused and then realization washed across her face. Kim Possible wore a smirk, one I would be proud of any day of the year.

"So that was you." She chuckled.

I don't know why I ever thought this girl was such an innocent. She's got a serious mean streak underneath all that altruism. I suppose she feels I was a little justified. In all actuality, beating those guys up didn't really make me feel any better.

"Hey… Did you want to maybe go get a coffee? I know this place that stays open pretty late."

Now that would.

"More than anything, Pumpkin."

I smile and step out of the elevator with my student and rival

* * *

><p>So, hopefully, I will be able to get a chapter 4 for you guys soon.<p>

Again dont go in this thinking each event happens directly after another. I wont explain massive time gaps. If you pm me wanting info on what might have happened in the time gaps. I will give you some info. but its really no big.

When i mentioned Nevada i want you all to know that i dont think Upperton is in Nevada. Shego just flew back there. or whatever. Just dont try to be trolls about this.

Its all chronological.

There will be 9 chapters.

Reviews and PM's are adored.


	4. Partners

Trap me in pit full of venomous snakes.

No Big.

Imprison me in a collapsing cave filled with explosives and toxic fumes.

That's just easy.

Most things like that never bother me. It keeps me sharp and on my toes.

But the eerie silence, the sound of cell phones, and uncomfortable chairs. Minutes slowly feeling like hours feeling like days.

Having you're flight delayed has to be one of the many things that literally vacuums the very soul out of your being.

It is absolutely maddening/

"Excuse me! Miss Possible?"

But, luckily, I always find a quick solution.

Turning my head to observe the person addressing me, I stike one dashing smile. He was an older white male. His hair was slightly greying and he had small glassed perched onto his sharp nose. Trench coat, dress pants, fancy shoes and white gloves. A chauffeur

"That would be me!" I beamed.

"Master Williams sent me to pick you up and transport you to his private jet. My name is Connor Jacobs."

The older man smiled then held out his hand. I, firmly, gripped his hand and shook it. Intuition and gut feeling told me this was a good man and hard worker.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Jacobs."

"Would like me to carry your bags?"

"Oh no that's fine."

"Alright if you and your side kick would please follow me." Jacobs motions with his hands to follow him.

"I am not her sidekick." A female voice hissed from behind. I glared over at a grumpy Shego. She isn't a fan of spending more then 15 minutes at an airport either. Jacobs looked taken aback. He then began to stutter, his eyes moved around quickly, searching for a response.

"My apologies. I just remember that Miss Possible here use to have a blonde boy who followed her around, so I assumed that you were his replacement." Shego visibly bristled, I grabbed her arm tightly before she could say anything detrimental to our free ride. Forcing a smile on my face I sparkle at the driver.

"Don't worry about her. She just is just beign frumpy from being inside so long."

Shego ripped her arm from my grip and stomped towards the exit. The older man frowned as did I.

"I didn't mean to offend your partner…"

"She isn't really."

"Oh I see… well we should catch up with her I suppose."

It was pretty dreary outside and it threatened to down pore, though I got a feeling that mother nature was just bluffing. IT was kind of chilly this morning. I wore a jacket and a turtle neck. Shego was wearing a thin jacket and a blouse underneath. She didn't really dress for warmth unless we were in frigid weather or environments. The lovely vision of her standing there with the wind passing through her long hair pisses me off. Why does she get to look good even when she is being a total bitch.

"What is you're problem Shego?" The GJ agent scrutinized me.

"I am not your sidekick, Kimmie."

"I know that but you shouldn't go biting off peoples heads when they make a bad assumption."

"I am not your stupid ex-boyfriend, Kim. I am better then him"

"Well he behaves so much better then you, Shego. He didnt throw hissy fits and stomp his feet." Which was almost a complete lie. Ron would sink to some serious lows for a naco break.

I flip my hair and make my way to the passenger seat of Jacobs car.

Eventually Shego joins me and Jacobs. I was still annoyed by her and so I just stared out the window. Shegos acute glare blazed into the side of my head.

* * *

><p>The moment I heard my kimmunicator ring I fished through my pocket looking for it.<p>

"What's the sitch, Wade?" I cracked a smile. Saying that line is so second nature to me its like blinking. The young adult typed away at his key board.

"You're boss would like to see you. ASAP." Didn't even look up from the keyboard. He must be busy.

"Alright. Thanks for the message." He looked up at me and smiled boyishly.

"It's no problem, Kim." Then the young man disappeared on the screen. Before Wade beeped in I had been shoulder deep in paper work. Something I never expected would happen to me in my field of work. But that's what you get for procrastinating, I suppose.

I stood from my desk and stretched. My shoulder joints, back, neck, elbows, and knees popped wonderfully.

I hurried to Dr. Directors office. Didn't want to give her a reason to chew me out. Its not like she doesn't have enough things to do with herself.

Once reaching her floor I heard a loud crashing sound from behind Betty's office door.

I went on auto pilot.

Kicking the door in, I jump into the room prepared to put up a fight. In the middle of the room, Betty was cursing at something and Shego was sitting on a coach laughing to herself.

"Nice entrance hero girl." Shego giggled. Though I had know idea what was going on, it did not stop me from blushing like a school girl. Obviously the only thing in danger is my pride.

"But I heard a crash…" Still trying to excuse kicking in a door. The action was totally innocent. Shego laughing at me in her little corner was just starting to piss me off more.

Enemy or not, that woman still got under my skin at times. It's like some sick hobby of hers to just trip me up in front of my subordinates and superiors. Yeah okay Shego is freaking awesome, I will admit. I harbor a lot of admiration for the woman and value her opinion higher then most. But if she isn't a bitch then I am not a red head. And yeah the carpet matches the drapes, so to speak, but that's completely besides the point.

The point is one day I will get this bitch back for all of her public sabotage.

"Yeah well, Cyclops over here knocked a glass vase over do to her lack of depth perception." Shego chuckled. Dr. Director seemed to ignore the comment as she went about cleaning it up with a near by broom and dust pan. The brunette just growled and swept up the fragments of hazardous glass.

"Okay. Sorry about the door." Apologizing without even thinking. Its kind of rude just kicking peoples doors in and making a scene. I really didn't want to upset Betty...

"It isn't a problem, Kim. I am glad to see you are so prepared to defend me and this organization." dismissed my apology with a limp wave of of her hand. That made me feel a lot of better. Better enough to smile. Shego then rolled her eye and scoff.

"Oh jeeze will you two go get a room. Its like you're her lap dog, Kimmie… or should I say Puppie?"

"So not the case, Shego."

"Hey, if I kicked in that door I would have to pay for a new one."

"Well your sparkling personality must have played into that expense."

"Teacher's pet."

"Are you jealous that your student is under a new mentor, Shego?" I seriously don't think she is but its fun to poke at her. The green woman scowled at me but then an mischevious glint sparkled in her eyes.

"I did not need that mental image but thank you anyways, Princess." Cue the blush and surging tidal wave of rage.

"SHEGO!"

"You said it not me."

"Aaargh! I- its not that way- I am note even!" I am going on auto pilot at the moment.

"Hey, Kim. You don't have to defend your case to me." Shego tried to be sincere but there was no kindness in her eyes.

"I can assure you that I wont tell anyone about you or Betty." The ex-villain then bursted into a bought of laughter. That …jerk.

must have seen me bowing up.

"Stop acting like children, before I put you both on grunt duty." Basically her paper work slave for the next week. Subject dropped immediately.

I found a chair to sit in and made myself comfortable. This could be a long briefing for all I know.

"So why did you interrupt my me time? If I recall correctly-" Shego spies down at her wrist " I should be clocking out and going to get a massage. I hope people are dying and if there not… They better get to it." Shego growled. Kicking her feet up on the coffee table in front of her. The brunette stared at Shego for a good moment, shego all the while smiled back.

A very self satisified feature settles on Betty almost immediately. I have rarely ever seen the leader of Global Justice look so smug. Shego's pompous aura and over all cynical view on everything is usually a buzz kill. Whatever she is going to say next is going to be extremely entertaining.

"So… Shego. I would like you too look over at who is sitting in the chair right here." Then Betty Director pointed at me. Okay now I am totally confused. Shego scoffed.

"Seriously, Betty?" Still confused I look over at Shego just to her roll her eyes.

"Yes. Now look." Shego scoffed yet again and then stared at me. Shego looked pretty annoyed. An incredibly awkward silence filled the room. I am completely missing the point of this scrutinizing.

"Okay so I am looking at her. Can I leave." Shego is missing the point too I guess.

"Not just yet. Greet your brand new partner."

* * *

><p>The ride was a good half hour long. It was mostly silent though. Eventually Shego got either bored or tired because she stopped trying to incinerate me with her eyes.<p>

That woman just can't handle a difference in opinion.

I found myself still thinking back to how me and her got hypothetically glued at the hip.

Apparently, Shego had requested to not be assigned to team missions anymore. She wanted to go solo. Which I can understand. Working with a team can be complicating and stressful.

Maybe Shego was pissing the boss off or something because Shego definitely didn't get her request granted.

Why Dr. Director wanted to put two of her trump cards together is beyond me. I personally think it's a hazard. For we could both be taken out together if something doesn't go right.

Looking back, I was pretty startled by the job assignment to Shego. I mean sure I had thought about it. Alright. I just about fantasized about being on a team with Shego. Well a team of just me and her. We had always had such an easy time working together. Things always just fell into place. I reminded by how much I wanted to team up with her everytime I am trapped into a team of green horns and people who think they know what their doing. Shego is always so competent.

I had always imagined Dr. Director would only put us together in a case of a global emergency.

Needless to say Shego was not happy. It has been a long two weeks and she still is trying to weasel her way out of this situation.

The woman has been completely difficult since being placed at my side or I being placed at hers. Doesn't matter.

She has found every reason to poke and prod at me.

Shego is well practiced at pissing me off. Honestly I have been trying to take the higher ground on this situation and try to make it easy be compliant, but Shego just insists on pushing ever button she can find. From my hair color to what kind of pen I use, she has found something to mock.

I suppose I just not the strongest person because it really really gets under my skin.

She is stressing me the hell out.

Looking in the rear view mirror, I observed that antagonizing woman. She really wasn't so bad. Some times I look at her and wonder if she is just fed up with herself. I don't know much about her past. She wasn't born a hero or anything like that.

Beign struck by that rainbow comet was a freak incident. I don't care what her older brother says. She had dreams before all that and the reality of the world was forced on her quite quickly.

I cant really say I pity Shego… I just feel like she got the bad end of the deal in what is life. I had always been who I am. Always had felt a higher calling. Shego… I don't think she was as altruistic as me. I could be making false assumptions but I have to form some kind of opinion. Especially when I see her like she is now. Quiet and brooding not paying attention to the fact that she is being watched. Shego should know that in these moments like this she looks like some one should hold her. My overly bloated compassionate side just screams at me to do that.

But then again… I chance both of us kind of putting our pride on the line… Also I think Shego would claw my face off and I happen to be very attached to my face, thank you very much.

Shego looks over at me in the reflection. I guess she finally sensed being watched. Sighing I turned my eyes back onto the road.

Maybe she will open up to me some day. It would make things a hell of a lot easier if not better.

* * *

><p>We had driven out to some private airplane strip in what seems to be in the middle of nowhere. It looked pretty damp so maybe it did rain over here. Jacob's drove us directly onto the air strip. A small plane was being prepped on the far end. Shego shifted forward and peaked her head between mine and Jacobs seats. Releasing a low whistle, Shego sounded either impressed or she was going to say something incredibly rude.<p>

"That's a pretty nice set of wings…" Shego trailed off.

I don't know if I am just in a terrible mood because I get this horrible sensation in my chest. A feeling that tells me that Shego is going to make an ass of herself and embarrass me.

"But...?" I growl, ready for her to just shut up. The ex-villain's eyebrow shoots up.

"But. . . Mine is better. That flying tin can couldn't possible compare to mine." She gloats. That was a completely unimportant statement. Logically of course hers would be better. It's worth billions in government funding and experimental technology. Is she trying to provoke me?

Well it worked.

"Who cares, Shego? I mean seriously. Are you so bored that you're honestly comparing your government jet to a private jet?"

" Oh so the kid decided to stop ignoring me?"

"Shut up Shego. Why are you being such a pain?"

"Because that's my job. Causing pain." Shego then swiped the air with her clawed hand then laughed.

"Whatever Shego." It came out more tired then angry. She didn't seem to want to reply and kept her mouth shut.

I cover my eyes with my hand and sigh heavily. You would think Shego would stop being so difficult. It stop being funny yesterday.

The chauffer looked pretty uncomfortable from the exchange. I could feel a light blush warming my face.

The car quietly stopped not to far away from the plane.

"Thanks for-" the car door slamming shut cut me off causing me to loose my train of thought as I yet again got pissed off. Pushing my anger aside I return my attention to the kind driver.

"I am really sorry for that. Even though Shego wont say anything, me and her are pretty thankful that you gave us a ride. Even more thankful that Mr. Williams is allowing us to use his jet. I think I would have gone crazy if I waited in that airport any longer."

He smiled warmly at me and patted my hand.

Shego tapped on my door window.

"Come on princess. We don't have all day." Her voice was muffled by the glass. I point at my ear and mouth "I can't hear you." Then turn around to the man.

Jacobs chuckled at my antics.

"Miss Possible don't worry about her. But you can give your thanks to Master Williams on the plane. He had been taking some flying lessons and wanted to show off."

"Well thank you anyways. See you around."

I grab my bag and hop out of the car. Shego was no where in sight.

The moment after I climbed up the stares I was greeted by a blonde middle aged man.

"Kim Possible! It so good to finely meet you!"

Its not unusual for me to get a greeting like this from total strangers. He was well dressed in a white dress shirt and khaki dress pants. There was gold necklaces hanging from his neck and he had rings on all his fingers.

He wasn't Ms. Williams.

"Um. Hi… Not to be rude but I thought was going to be here…"

The man smiled and his eyes sparkled with some kind of hidden agenda.

"Oh well … That's me! You are prolly thinking about my father. He couldn't come on. He had some business to attend too."

"Oh! That's fine I was just kind of confused."

"Its not a problem." He smiled.

I motioned to move past him but he still blocked my way. This is irritating. God I hope he doesn't hit on me. Blonde man sort of blushed but still wore that winning smile. He wasn't unattractive or anything. The man was a hunk.

"I was wondering about the woman who was traveling with you…"

It was difficult but I didn't laugh no matter how much I wanted too.

"Shego? Yeah what about her?"

Play dumb.

"Shego… Well she kicked me out of the cockpit saying she was going to fly the plane."

This goddamn woman is going to be the death of me. It's a good thing I wont disappear from embarrassment. I would have been dead just about a weak ago.

"I am sorry about that I will go talk to her."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. She seems to know what she is doing. Its very attractive to see a woman who can take control." The man chuckled. His grew distant as an oddly knowing smile spread across his cheeks. I sneered at the guy so hard. Seriously if he knew what a difficult monster Shego can be to deal with.

" I apologise for future reference if she tries to fuck up your plane trying to do something outside it abilities."

" You seem to know the woman well."

"We have been apart off each others life for almost more then a decade." The tone of my statement was a little sharp. Sadly it did not go unnoticed. Shego is really rubbing off on me…

"Oh… So are you two partners?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Oh. Well I am very happy for you."

"Thank you…?"

The blonde man smiled at me.

"Do think I got a chance with her?"

"Not a chance. But you could humor me. She has been a total pain."

The man smiled and put his game face on. It wasn't half bad actually. If I wasn't so keen on keeping my relationships outside of work, I might consider this man…but he seems to be interested in woman closer to his age. Oh well.

Shego doesn't seem in a good enough mood to not just brutally crush this guy.

I found a seat in the well furnished internals of the plane. I felt myself sink into the very cushioned.

IT grew quiet and the soft hum of the air conditioner was lulling me into a half sleep. I feel a nap coming and I am so not gonna fight it.

It had been a long day that started at about 2 am and still hasn't ended yet.

There was an emergency at headquarters. Someone broke in and stolen top secret document.

You know… It's always top secret stuff. And it always gets stolen. You would think that something that covert would be on the hush hush and under incredible super vision.

Who knows…

Maybe they slap "top secret" on the front so it seems more serious.

I am sure it was because they dared to poke the bear that is Shego before she got her self required 12 hours, and didn't want to get totally killed for such an inconvenient interruption.

So they sent me and the morning sun to go retrieve the documents. We had quickly got hot on the guys trail. Shego helped a lot because she has great insight in what a thief in this situation would do. Because.. you know, she was thief once… before the dinosaurs even walked but a thief none the less.

We hopped about Europe for a good while. Shego was in a pretty rotten mood and I couldn't honestly blame her. We didn't have time to prep her personal jet. She complained the entire day that we would have found the guy sooner if we weren't rushed into the situation. I agree wit her completely. Her jet is almost like its from some scifi movie. The things I have seen it do is unreal… But so we come back home and GJ doesn't even have time to get a private lift home. So they bought us tickets and told us to get on a plane. Shego nor I was very happy with that. So after a good while slowly going mad at the airport, I called in a favor.

I jolted out of my daze when I hear the curtain hiding the flight attendants corner being yanked back. The rings scraping against the metal pole.

It was Shego.

Great.

"Don't get to comfy, Princess."

"Why not?" I wasn't very amused by her presence. "And I thought you were flying?"

"Changed my mind." Weird.

"Okay."

Shego sat in the chair facing me. Wonderful. I don't trust her to let me sleep peacefully around her. I decided not to persue a conversation with Shego. Too tired to even try. Silence sounds better anyways.

"Can you believe that guy?"

"Who? Williams"

"Yeah. He came in smooth talking and flashing me a smile."

"Oh… You didn't hurt him or anything did you? I would really like to keep my contacts intact." I mumbled quietly. This tiring day is starting to seep into my body. My eyelids felt like sandbags. I just wanted to close my eyes and drift off into dreams land.

Shego was staring at me. I could feel it. The ire in my body was already on the defense rising. This woman just pisses me off sometimes. But I just don't have the energy to tell her to fuck off.

"When did you go to bed last night?" it's a surprising placid question and it was coming from Shego. I am not even going to try to call her on it.

"About midnight. Had to do paper work. You left early so I had to do yours." I whisper. Speech is becoming a little difficult at the moment. Shego grunted in reply. My ears picked up that she was moving around the place. Shifting stuff around.

Before I know it a extremely warm object is being layed over me, and being tucked into the chair I am in.

It was heaven and I was out cold.

* * *

><p>I was awoken to the sound of someone calling my name. Of course I reluctant forced myself awake. Everything was still and quiet aside from the flight attendant calling my name. I suppose she didn't want to shake me from my sleep, being rude. Or she didn't want to get attacked…<p>

Looking around there was no one else but mee and her here. Did the plane land?

"Did the plane land?" I ask, my voice was thick with slumber.

"Yes. The woman you came with went to go get the vehicle she had requested to meet you at the airport."

"Oh. Okay."

Standing up I stretched like a cat. I could feel a few things popping but everything loosened up which felt wonderful.

I began to collect my things and make my way towards the opened hatch.

Williams was standing there looking thoughtful as he observed the world from the hatch opening.

"See anything interesting?" I comment with a tiny smile.

The man looked over at me and smiled.

"Just watching for Shego." Her name sounded weird coming from his mouth. Like he was pretending to be familiar with her.

"Oh." I stand next to him and look out at the airport we landed in. There wasn't any grey clouds or puddles around. The air was cool and the sun was setting.

Beautiful.

I see a car approaching at full speed from a distance. It was a BMW from what I could tell. That's my ride.

"Thanks for giving us a ride home. I think Shego and I would have gone mad if we were stuck in the airport any longer."

"It's the least my family can do for what you did for my father."

"I only too apart your security system manually. Anyone could do if they had the right stuff." The man shakes his head and chuckles.

Shego hit the breaks pretty hard and went into a spiral. I could hear the tires crying out in agony. The vehicle came to an a very smooth stop any action hero would be jealous of.

Shego could be pretty awesome sometimes.

She honks the horn a good few times and sticks her arm out the sunroof to motion to me to get in the car.

"Well sorry for the inconvience, again, And if Shego said anything to upset you, don't take it to heart. She is really nice when she isn't trying so hard to be a jerk to people."

I shook the mans hand but as I pulled away his grip tightened. I felt a sort of panic rush through me and then my whole body tensed in preperations for the possibility of self defense.

"I just wanted to say that you are quite a lucky lady."

"Thank you?"

"Don't thank me. Thank who ever blessed you with that goddess."

"Shego?"

He let go of my hand and turned back inside into his private plane. He then spoke over his shoulder.

"If she was my partner, I would make sure to keep her with me."

This man is implying something behind all these words and I cant seem to put two and two together.

"KIMMIE QUIT STALLING AND GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR!"

I took that as an opportunity to get away from this terribly awkward blonde man and rushed to the vehicle.

Once I slipped in I immediately buckled my seat belt. Safe driving.

I look over at Shego, who was staring at me suspiciously.

"What?" I snap. Shego rested her hands on the wheel and leaned against her window.

"He didn't hit on you did he? Cuz it looked like he made a grab at you when you shook his hand…" She trailed off. I notised a light blush on her cheek. How awkward.

"No he just…" Implied me and you are a couple… I finished the sentence in my thoughts. Holy crap. He thinks she is my girlfriend.

"He just what?" She prodded noticing my amplifying blush.

"What did you say to him when he came to hit on you." I mumble.

"That I didn't have time to deal with him when I had to deal with you… Why what did he say?" She sounded incredulous.

Oh man he thinks me and Shego are life partners. Shego shakes me arm.

"What the hell did he say to you? You're turning all shades of pink and you wont even maintain visual contact with me."

"It was nothing. Just go." Then I saw quite a rarity from Sheg o. The woman was pouting.

I gawked at her.

"Seriously?"

"You aren't below resorting to this kind of technique what makes you think I am? Now tell me." She managed to say all of that whilst pouting. Incredible. . .

"You know…." She leaned in towards me as I began to trail off. I, of course, lean far away from the woman I have been accused of being the lover of. The simple thought made me bashful.

" It's not important…" I mumbled, crossing my arms. Shegos left eye twitched once then a vein in her throat popped out. Her hold on the wheel was almost deadly.

"Sure whatever. Fine. Don't tell me. I'm just Shego."

Guilt twisted in my stomach but I remained silent as she quickly raced of the runway, obviously insulted by me.

The ride was a good hour long but it remained in another tense silence. I had stared out the window quietly collecting my thoughts. Shego every once in awhile would look over at me quickly then turn her eyes back on the road. At some point or another she turned the radio station on and put it on some country station, knowing full well that I hate country music these days. But it was easily tuned out and her passive aggressive plan to get a rise out of me failed.

After thinking on the issue… I am sure me and Shego do look like a gay couple. I mean we argue constantly; beat the hell out of each other; know each others boundaries; know how to push each others buttons. Etc.

We are like a old married couple almost with out the "married" and definetly the "couple" part. We are both extremely gorgeous but I grudgingly find that Shego is far more blessed then me in the appearance department. Shego and I can be oddly compassionate towards each other. Mutual respect and actual pleasure in each others company tend to foster a friendship. I get that some people would think of us as a … pairing of sorts.

Okay if Shego was a guy I would have been all over him/her. Seriosly, Shego is one hell of a deal, being a total pain in the ass can be easily overlooked. The only flaw in the package is the fact that Shego is a woman. That's it. Sadly I am not. At least. . . I don't think I am…

Shego pulled the car over and hit the breaks hard. I jerked forward in the seat and was 5 inches away from a nose job.

"Okay. Kim. I am only going to say this once. Because I only low myself to say this once every three months if I really feel I have too." The ex-thief said quite clearly.

"What?"

"You are upset with me." She said quite bluntly.

"Yeah sure but-"

"Just shut up so I can get this humiliation over with as fast as possible"

I kept my mouth shut but I was starting get irritated but if this is going to embarrass Shego then I am all ears.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I said be quiet."

I rolled my eyes

"I admit that… I haven't been the easiest person to deal with and I have been making the job hard for you…I had my reasons but it wasn't your fault. I was going to wait till we got back at headquarters and I could treat you to dinner or something but you're behavior is creeping me out…" there was a pause. "And that you can tell me if some creepy rich guy felt you up and I wont make fun of you because that means I would have to break some fingers; you know how much I love that."

I remained silent. Staring at her. Shego hadn't really turned to look at me for this speech but she was obviously anxious and embarrassed. It was kind of endearing. The largest part of my heart swelled, it felt like.

I could feel my face warming as I grinned from ear to ear.

"It's no big. He just made a bad joke. No worries."

"What? Really! Graaw! Seriously that's what had you all pouty and emo! God princess I don't know if I should be pleased out pissed off!"

Of course she didn't do anything in retaliation against me. She seems pretty relieved I guess. Kind of like a weight had been lifted from her chest and she can breath easier. The tension clear and lightened both our moods. I never told her about what Williams really said to me. It wasn't really that important and I honestly didn't want to brood on it. I didn't come up with an opinion yet to present.

The car ride home was filled with small chit chat about the missions and how our boss is a slave driver and quite possible a dominatrix. There were some nice laughs.

The sight of my apartment building instilled great strength in my exhausted form. I hurried up the stairs and rushed into my apartment. Stripping down to my undies and tossing everything to the ground I found my room easily. I crashed into the open arms of my mattress and snuggled into my sheets. I quickly fell into a deep and heavy slumber.

The last thought running through my mind was how beautiful my partner was, when she chose to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

** I didnt have time to edit this. I am sorry.**

**I am off to basic training. Wont be done till early winter. Wish me luck and please review!**


End file.
